Ed, Edd and Eddy in vrains vs Eddy's brother
by nerd314314
Summary: Ed,Edd and Eddy get into Vrains. Eddy's brother kidnap Soulburner. Can playmaker, Ed ,Edd and Eddy beat Eddy's brother or not? There will be fanmade cards. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Also don't do drugs.


" Ed and Eddy I won a deck designing contest they are making 3 of my custom deck and all of us is getting a new deck to use" Edd said . " Happy times" Ed said. " who gets what deck?" Eddy said. " Ed get the dumbface deck, I get the psychology deck and Eddy get the deck based on us" Edd said. Then the boys seen a weird looking computer . They touch it then they was transported into Vrains.

Meanwhile Playmaker and soulburner was relaxing in Vrains until someboby out of the blue grabbed him and kidnap him. Then Eddy saw his brother holding Soulburner against his own will. " you crook! It's payback time!" Ed, Edd and Eddy said. " No one can beat me. I will do my mission by Master Bohman." Eddy's brother said. Playmaker then came and said "It time to pay!". Eddy's brother said " I will free him If you 4 can beat me and drawing with me does not let him go free." " I agree" playmaker said. Then everyone said "Duel!"

Eddy's brother: 4000 lp

playmaker: 4000 lp

Ed: 4000 lp

Edd: 4000 lp

Eddy: 4000 lp

Eddy's brother: I summon cocaine drug dealer( level 4/dark/spellcaster/atk 1700/def 2200) in attack mode. Then I play the spell, cocaine selling. Everyone's lifepoints is cut in half expect for me since I control a cocaine monster!

Playmaker: That hurts !( 2000 lp)

Ed, Edd and Eddy: is he a drugdealer? ( 2000 lp).

Eddy's brother: I set 3 cards. My turn is over!

Playmaker: I draw !

Eddy's brother: I play my counter trap, Cocaine high! By paying 5 lifepoints while I control a Cocaine monster(3995 lp) this card ends your turn since you drew a card and you take 1875 points of damage!

playmaker: oh no! (125 lp) I have to end my turn.

Ed: I draw! I play the spell,dumbface troll! I pay 1600 lifepoints (400 lp) to destory your drug dealer. You can't use traps cards this turn when I play this card.

Eddy's brother: so what!

Ed: I summon dumbface unicorn ( level 4/light/beast/atk 0/def 0) in attack mode. It attacks you directly.

Eddy's brother: That's dumb! It has 0 attack.

Ed: It does have 0 attack. when it attacks, it divide your lifepoints by 5.

Eddy's brother: No way! ( 799 lp)

Ed: I set 2 cards. Turn over!

Edd: I draw! I activite a spell, Reverse psychology!

Eddy's brother: I play my counter trap, cocaine hangover! By paying 15 lifepoints ( 784 lp) to negate your spell and destory it, you take 1900 points of damage and then you must end your turn!

Edd: This proves drugs are bad and powerful! ( 100 lp). I end my turn!

Eddy : payback time! I draw! I play the field spell, The Cul-de-Sac!

Eddy's brother: You guys failed! I can't beat you four! But you can't beat me! I play my counter trap, Cocaine Bust! This card negates your field spell and Everyone lose 2000 life points (0 lp)

playmaker, Ed, Edd and Eddy: we failed you! (0 lp each)

Eddy's brother: I will never lose! Time to beat all of you up!

Eddy: I challenge you to a rematch!

Eddy's brother: ok with the same terms! I will destory you!

Then they both said " duel!"

Eddy: 4000 lp

Eddy's brother: 4000 lp

Eddy: I play the field spell, The Cul-de-Sac! It let me special summon a monster from my deck. I special summon Ed ( level 4/earth/warrior/atk 500/def 1800) in attack mode. Ed's effect let me special summon Edd from my deck in attack mode. I special summon Edd in attack mode ( level 4/earth/warrior/atk 600/def 2000) . Edd's effect let me special summon Eddy from my deck in attack mode. I special summon Eddy in attack mode ( level 4/earth/warrior/atk 1000/def 2200) . since I control a Ed,Edd and Eddy, I can normal summon The Kanker Sisters without a trubite ( level 6/earth/warrior/atk 500/def 0). I then play the spell, Rolf 's plan. I pay half of my lifepoints ( 2000 lp) to draw 1 card. Then I use Kanker Sisters ' effect. By paying 1300 lifepoints(700 lp) to let all monsters attack my opponent directly this turn even though it is the 1st turn and you can't use card effects this turn!

Eddy's brother: you made my job easy.

Eddy: All of my monsters attack you directly!

Eddy's brother: I will win on my turn! (1400 lp)

Eddy: There is no next turn!

Eddy's brother: liar!

Eddy: I will prove it. I play the spell card, the bond of Ed, Edd and Eddy. You take 500 points of damage for each Ed, Edd and Eddy I have meaning I win!

Eddy's brother: No! ( lp 0)

Soulburner was set free and Eddy's brother was arrested. Ed, Edd and Eddy went back to their world.


End file.
